Watch Me Break Away
by TheWhimsical.RainbowCries
Summary: Fruits Basket FanFiction by TheWhimsical.RainbowCries Originally: TheMysteriousRainbow  Two love triangles. One between Kyo, Seika and Akito. The other between Momiji, Reihou and Haru.
1. Chapter 1

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

Akito Sohma: Head of the Sohma family. [IS..]

Yuki Sohma: Rat Zodiac [Age 17]

Tohru Honda [Age 17]

Kyo Sohma: Cat Zodiac [Age 17]

Shigure Sohma: Dog Zodiac [Age 27]

Kagura Sohma: Boar Zodiac [Age 19]

Momiji Sohma: Rabbit Zodiac [Age 16]

Hatori Sohma: Dragon (HAHA SEAHORSE) Zodiac [Age 27]

Hatsuharu Sohma: Ox Zodiac [Age 16]

Ayame Sohma: Snake Zodiac [Age 27]

Kisa Sohma: Tiger Zodiac [Age 12-14]

Hiro Sohma: Sheep/Ram Zodiac [Age 11-13]

Kureno Sohma: Rooster Zodiac [Age 26]

**MY CHARACTERS**

Seika, Airisu (Sacred song, Iris) [Age 17]

Reihou, Yuri (Sacred mountain) [Age 16]

**Chapter One**

Tohru and Momiji are walking home together from the grocery, carrying bags full of fruits and vegetables needed to prepare dinner for the rest of the week. Momiji is singing carefree following behind Tohru as they get closer to home.

**Momiji: "Sunset on the mountain, come out come out Momiji!"**

**Tohru: "Come on Momiji, we're here. Can you open the door for me?"**

**Momiji: "Sure Tohru!"**

Momiji ran to the front door to open it but Yuki was already at the door.

**Yuki: "Welcome home you two, I hope the walk home wasn't too much trouble. Tohru let me help you with that."**

**Tohru: "Oh no, Yuki, I can handle it. Really, don't worry about it."**

Yuki took the bags anyway and helped Tohru inside, Momiji following in after them. Shigure was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea and Kyo was nowhere in sight.

**Shigure: "Well well, look who's finally home!"**

Shigure put down his tea and stood, taking a few bags from Momiji and heading back into the kitchen to put things away.

**Tohru: "Sorry we took so long, Momiji bumped into a friend from school on the way home."**

**Momiji: "Yea! It was Reihou-chan! She was shopping at the sweets store with Seika-san."**

The energetic little boy put down the bags on the counter and spun around all excitedly and said in a sing-song voice;

**Momiji: "Reihou-chan looked so CUTE!"**

Everyone smiled at him and finished putting everything away. Shigure left to his study to finish the manuscripts his editor was going to come by for later. Tohru went up to her room to pack a few things (she was going to spend the night at Uo's house with Hana), and Yuki sat in room with the television, flipping through channels. Momiji came bouncing out of the kitchen with a bag of lollipops and sat in front of the television, humming to himself.

**Yuki: "Hey, Momiji. You really like Reihou-san, don't you?"**

**Momiji: "Yea! She's so cool and fun and sweet and nice and cool!"**

Yuki chuckled as the little rabbit continued on his rant, starting to repeat words he had already used. There was talking coming from out front, than laughing, than lastly a rough impact and a resulting grunt. The front door slid open and Kyo stood hunched over, using the wall for support, with two girls behind him. The tallest girl walked in first. She had dark brown hair with hints of dark red and light brown that went slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright yet deep blue color with a small tinge of forest green.

**Girl One: "That's what ya get for mouthing off!"**

She took off her shoes and put down her bag. She, as well as the other girl AND Kyo, were still in their school uniforms. The second girl came in next, a small smile playing across her lips. This girl was the opposite of the first. She was shorter, around Momiji's height with long dark brown hair that fell straight and curled a few inches before the ends. Her eyes were a rich brown that were covered by her hair. In her hand was a bag with pink text across it that said: _"Kyandi no kumo"_ or _"Candy Cloud"_. She too, took off her shoes and put down her school bag by them.

**Girl Two: "Hey Momiji-chan!"**

**Momiji: "REIHOU-CHAN! What are you doing here?"**

Reihou sat next to Momiji smiling and emptied her bag of sweets, and spread the candy in front of them both.

**Kyo: "You didn't have to PUNCH me!"**

**Girl One: "Yea I did, you had to be taught a lesson. You and your big mouth, you're all talk Kitty Kat, and it's about time you were put in your place"**

Kyo grumbled and stomped to his room to change. Yuki looked over at the tall girl with a smile. The girl looked back with a raised brow and intrigued eyes. She made her way over to the table and sat down with her own little bag from the sweets shop.

**Yuki: "Hello, I haven't really talked to you, or your friend before. My name is Yuki."**

**Girl One: "I'm Airisu Seika. Third year and captain of the Kendo club."**

**Girl Two: "Yuri Reihou. I'm also a third year and captain of the Archery club nice to meet you."**

The second girl, known as Yuri, was sharing her candy with Momiji and playing a few games, gambling with the candy. The first girl Airisu, sat at the table opening a box of strawberry pocky when Kyo came back into the room. Tohru also made her entrance, than an exit after saying goodbye and heading out. Kyo sat in front of Airisu and took a stick of her pocky, earning him a death glare from the girl. Yuki looked at the pair on the floor, and the pair sitting at the table and sighed. Just as he was about to rise from the table and leave, the front door opened again, more guests entering. Hatsuharu, Hatori and, surprisingly, Akito came into the room.

**Hatori: "Hello everyone, sorry to intrude when you have guests."**

Hatsuharu, not caring if his cousins had guests or not, walked in and took a spot on the floor besides Reihou, joining her and Momiji.

**Hatori: "Yuki, do you know where Shigure is? I'd like to speak with him."**

**Yuki: "Sure, follow me."**

Yuki lead Hatori out of the room and down the hall to Shigure's study. Leaving Haru, Momiji and Reihou as a group, and Kyo and Seika together, with Akito standing alone. The atmosphere grew thick, though the trio on the floor didn't seem to notice. Kyo was sitting, uneasy looking at the table.

**Seika: "Kyo, you want this?"**

She waved a candy bar in front of his face with a questioning look. Kyo took the candy bar from her hand and smiled. Akito's face scrunched up in annoyance and disapproval. Than, bravely, Kyo said;

**Kyo: "Akito, please sit. I'm sure it will be more comfortable than standing."**

Akito stared at Kyo angrily, setting the other Sohma's in the room on edge. Not really understanding what is going on, Seika just figured that Akito was the type of guy no one got along with. As Akito sat next to Seika, she offered him a stick of pocky.

**Seika: "Do you prefer strawberry, or chocolate?"**

Akito angrily snatched the pocky from the girl and broke it into pieces. Haru looked away and Momiji moved closer to Reihou, upset and a bit afraid. Kyo clenched his fists, trying to stay calm.

**Akito: "Why would I want your disgusting sweets! Who knows where your hands have been! If I wanted you to speak to me I would have asked you to talk, don't make the mistake of talking to me without permission again!"**

Seika stared at the boy and stood, grabbing him by his kimono robes and held onto him tightly. Her glaring eyes burning right through him.

**Seika: "Listen you spoiled brat! When someone offers you something of his or hers don't you DARE disrespect them! You think you're so high and mighty, don't you. Speaking to me like I'm some sort of SERVANT for you! Out of the kindness of my heart I share my beloved pocky and you RUIN it because I didn't wait for you to speak to me FIRST? I don't care who you are or what you do, but don't you ever scream at me again. As a matter of fact, don't come any where near me! Don't speak to me, look at me, GESTURE at me, don't even THINK about me, because right now I am blowing your mind and we all know damn well you won't NOT be able to think about me!"**

She dropped him, causing him to fall on his rear and he stood, furiously reaching out to grab her. Any part of her, hair, clothes, arm, anything. Noticing that he was trying to fight back or 'teach her a lesson' like he was in charge of the world, she fiercely struck him across the cheek, leaving a stinging red mark. Akito stared at noting in particular, in a wide eyed daze as Shigure, Yuki and Hatori came rushing back into the room. Now, all the attention was on the two, standing across from each other. The girl with her arm slightly reached out in the position of just smacking someone. And that 'just smacked someone' standing, head slightly to the side, shocked filled eyes clearly visible as well as the mark on his face. Kyo came behind Seika and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her away, and taking her out back for some air. Reihou, feeling that this was something only family should be involved in (with the exception of Seika), left the room following after her friend. Hatori walked over to Akito, who had raised his head to look over his shoulder in the direction Seika was taken out.

**Hatori: "Akito, what happened?"**

Still in a slight shock Akito looked at the remaining people in the room. Realizing that a girl, he hadn't ever met before today had ridiculed him in front of the ones who feared him, he began to shake with rage. Hatori looked at Momiji and Hatsuharu. The only two who had been in the room when the incident happened, that were still here. Making eye contact with Hatori, Haru and Momiji stood and left the room, following Hatori and Yuki back into a separate room to talk. Leaving the whole room empty except for a few pieces of candy, Shigure and Akito were the only two left. After moments of silence, Shigure spoke.

**Shigure: "Akito, would you like some ice?"**

Without waiting for a reply Shigure left to get ice and Akito sat back down.

**Akito: 'I can't believe that girl hit me. Her, ranting about having respect, hit ME the head of the Sohma house!'**

He replayed the scene over and over in his head, the angry look on her face, the absolute disgust in her eyes that judged him so harshly. No. Not judged. Was the look of disgust even hers? Akito closed his eyes, laying his head on his arm.

**Akito: 'Just who does that girl think she is?'**

As if she was right next to him, hearing his thoughts, he heard her voice in his head, answering his rhetorical question with a question of her own.

'_Just who do you think YOU are?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Seika, Kyo and Reihou were all out back, sitting on the back porch. Seika was in the middle of Kyo and Reihou, as she took her time trying to catch her breath and relax.

**Kyo: "I'm so sorry about him, Seika. Don't take it personally he's like that with everyone, even us. He's a jerk and you just told him to his face,"**

He paused.

**Kyo: "Just with more words."**

Seika smiled and laughed a little. She sighed, making little white clouds form from her breath and spread in the night air. Reihou got a call from her aunt, asking her if she was staying the night at where ever she was or coming home, because she had to leave for a few days on a business appointment.

**Reihou: "I'm at a friends' right now…I have a key…No…No I'm with-…Ok, I know. I'm with Seika, I'll just stay with her,"**

Reihou looked over at Seika, asking if that would be alright and her friend nodded in reply.

**Reihou: "Alright, I know…Yes…(sigh)…Yes…EW! No, of course not!"**

Some talking is softly heard from the other end.

**Reihou: "I love you too, bye."**

She hung up and stood.

**Reihou: "I'm going to run home and pack before my aunt leaves, alright? Do you want me to go to your place or come back here?"**

Seika shrugged, not really sure at the moment. Reihou just decided to call before she left the house to see where Seika would be. She left through the back gate, asking Kyo to tell Momiji that she will see him later and took off. Seika sat up and stretched.

**Seika: "Sorry for causing so much trouble. You've told me before that he was head of your family and all, but I snapped anyway. Sorry."**

Kyo just shrugged carelessly with a laugh and helped Seika to her feet.

**Seika: "What's so funny?"**

**Kyo: "Well, when you punched me you told me that you were just putting me in my place, and when you do it to the head of the family, who really needed it more than anyone, you apologize for your actions. Just find it humorous, that's all"**

The two walked back inside, seeing Akito still at the table. Seika looked the other way, not wanting to face the problem that making eye contact might create. Kyo squeezed her shoulder in reassurance and nodded before leaving the room. Silence filled the air, and it seemed that time stopped. What seemed like hours were only seconds, and what seemed like days of eternity were only minutes. Akito's sudden movement, of just shifting in his position, caused Seika to jump a little in surprise. Reaching the conclusion that nothing was going to change unless one of them said something to the other, Seika sighed, adding more uneasy air to the already thick and suspenseful surrounding.

**Seika: "Will you just say something already?"**

Akito sat quietly for a few minutes before replying in a snarky manner;

**Akito: "You told me not to speak to you. OR look at you. I'm just doing what you asked of me."**

Seika clenched her fist in anger and gritted her teeth, trying to keep her cool.

**Seika: "You are such a smart ass! You know that? You're rude, hateful, bitter, deceitful and manipulative. And that's only what I got from your attitude! I'm sure there are much more.."**

She paused to think of a word that would be more spiteful than 'faults' enough to hurt the pride of the head of the Sohma family.

**Seika: "...DEFECTS. Akito Sohma, you think you are so special, prancing around, head held high like a snobbish rich girl. Well you AREN'T. You have no friends, or happiness or anything that would let you die happy! You're a weak, cruel person who only cares about his own well being."**

**Akito: "Will you just shut up! You know nothing about me. About what I have to do to keep this family together and in line! You people are so annoying with your preaching and morals, always expecting this and that from people who don't meet your standards! I am the head of this family for a reason, and I have respect. I don't need friends, or happiness none of that matters! YOU'RE JUST AN ANNOYING POOR LITTLE GIRL WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING! So stop talking like you've seen it all, and get out of this house and our lives!"**

Seika stood there, letting Akito's words and hateful expressions sink into her mind, processing all of it. Breathing heavy from his ongoing rant, Akito stood there looking like he was about to fight Seika, fist to fist. By this point Seika had her head down, looking at the floor and the surprisingly small distance between the two. Akito watched her, a sick satisfaction of a smirk plastered on his face. He stood there, slowly growing confused as to why the loud mouth know-it-all wasn't shouting back at him by now.

**Seika: "Strange...there is so little space between where we are standing, compared to the space between us as people and our lives in general. You say I'm poor, and that may be true, but at least I have people to spend my life with."**

Akito scoffed and glared at her, just about ready to grab her by the hair when she looked up, tears filling her eyes, but she didn't look sad. She had a strong look in her eyes that made those tears seem like an illusion. Taken back by this sight, Akito looked slightly guilty, like he actually might have regretted what he said. Just a few minutes ago this girl in front of him had slapped him and scolded him, than came back and insulted him AGAIN. It seemed like nothing could hurt her. But here she was, crying right before his eyes.

**Akito: "What are you crying for? Just like I thought. All bark and no bite, just like the BITCH you are." 'Dammit, I just can't stop these words from coming out.'**

Seika's eyes widened in shock.

**Seika: "Bitch, huh? Well it's not often I get such compliments from someone I just met in one day, but I'll thank you all the same."**

Akito glared at her as she walked past him, gathered up her candy and went to the door, pulling on her shoes. Her phone rang; _"So tell me…tell me…the reason why…How can you do this to me…You break my heart…And you make me cry"_ (Black Blood Brothers Closing song: Mirage, vocals by LOVEHOLIC). She pressed a button and held the phone to her ear, wiping her eyes.

**Seika: "Jello?…Yuri? Yea, no I'm leaving now.…Uh huh, I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?"**

She put on a fake smile, even though her friend couldn't see her. Akito watched as Seika spoke clearly with a strong unwavering voice. She was just crying but you couldn't even tell by the way she was talking.

**Seika: "Yuri, honest. NOTHING is wrong I'm 100 percent fine!…What do you mean 110?…Well maybe I don't want to be!"**

Seika's eyes got big and filled with playful anger and a true smile spread onto her face.

**Seika: "No Mother, I don't feel that I should be a 110 percent, than I'd be a golden retriever!"**

Akito covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing at her play on words.

**Seika: "Yea I know it's over achiever, I was just…Ugh never mind. I'll be home soon just start heading over. Bye."**

Kyo came back out looking at both of them. Seika at the door and Akito with a small soft smile, watching her get her bag. Kyo looked at him suspiciously and cleared his throat. Seika looked up and saw Kyo and smiled at him.

**Seika: "It's about time you came back. I'm heading out, Yuri will be at my place soon."**

**Kyo: "Do you want me to walk you home? Will you be alright by yourself?"**

Seika smiled softly at Kyo and stood up straight. She made her way over to Kyo and squeezed his hand, knowing he didn't like to be hugged. Kyo smiled, than frowned. Almost as if he wanted a hug. Akito noticed and scowled.

**Akito: "Kyo."**

Kyo sighed, knowing that the situation of him turning wouldn't end well. So he just smiled and squeezed Seika's hand back.

**Kyo: "Alright. You know to call me if you need help or anything, right?"**

**Seika: "Kyo, please. I won't be home alone this time. Yuri will be there. I'll be ok."**

Kyo nodded and let go of her hand. Akito watched curiously, a bit confused about the fuss Kyo was making over Seika going home. Sure, he said she was poor, but he was certain she at least had a house to stay in. Her whole family can't be living on the street. Seika said goodbye to Kyo one more time.

**Seika: "Tell Momiji and the others I said bye, and I'll see them when I see them."**

With that she walked out, not even looking in Akito's direction or saying anything to him in the slightest. Akito looked stunned, he didn't really expect a goodbye. He hadn't been very gracious to her and, honestly, he knew he didn't deserve any kind words from her. Especially after the way he spoke to her. But she didn't even glare at him or anything. Akito didn't want her to feel sorry for him, or like him. Nothing like that. Yet, there was something inside him that yearned for her attention. Whether she was screaming or just glaring at him.

**Akito: 'What's going on with me?'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Seika walked into her loft, turning on the light. The kitchen was to the left, right as she walked in the door, and than straight a head was the living/dining room that was completely dark with the television light filling the room. Seika took off her shoes at the door and stepped up the 7-inch rise of floor and entered the living room. To the right was a hall leading to two bedrooms and a bathroom. To the left was another hallway that led to 3 more rooms, one bathroom, and one bedroom and than a study. Seika looked at Yuri, sitting on the floor against the couch, the usual table against the wall.

**Seika: "Made yourself right at home, eh?**

**Yuri: "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"**

Yuri looked up at Seika with a sweet smile that was pretty much saying: "Do you really want me to go home and stay alone for two weeks?" Seika sighed and leaned her head to the side, rubbing her neck.

**Seika: "Whatever…I suppose you took the usual part of the place?"**

She asked, gesturing down the hall on the right side of the room. Yuri nodded and went back to eating her rice and sushi, watching TV. Seika sighed once again. More out of weariness than annoyance and headed down the left hall to the study. Seika's study had two large, walk-through doors leading out to a full sized balcony that held a table and a few chairs to one side and a canvas on the other. Since she lived alone, Seika usually only stayed in this wing of the loft. Although she didn't like to be crowded by people, large empty places scared her. Making her feel more alone than she truly was. Seika put her school back on the desk and tidied up the books lying around the room, and went to her bedroom, across the hall to change.

**Yuri: "I ordered a pizza!"**

Yuri shouted to Seika from the living room, sensing that her friend would like a little noise while being alone in the back. Yuri could hear Seika opening her closet and hanging up her uniform, than opening and closing her dresser drawer. Seika left her room, closing the door behind her and walked back into the living room, hair pulled up and held in position with two sticks. Wearing her penguin pajama pants and a t-shirt with two pandas playing together.

**Seika: "A pizza? But you're already eating."**

She sat next to Yuri on the floor.

**Yuri: "So? Besides you haven't eaten, have you?"**

Yuri looked her friend over with a raised brow.

**Seika: "What?"**

**Yuri: "You don't match at all…"**

**Seika: "Yea I do, pandas are black and white, and so are penguins!"**

Yuri shook her head and continued to eat her sushi as the doorbell rang. Seika got up and grabbed the money that Yuri had left on the kitchen table. She opened the door and looked completely confused as to who the pizza delivery guy was. Taking the silence at the door one of annoyance, Yuri called out;

**Yuri: "Oh yea! I forgot to mention…I got two!"**

No reply. Yuri sighed and set down her food and walked to the door.

**Yuri: "I know there's enough money there, I counted before and after I ordered."**

When she reached the door, she stood on her tiptoes and peered over the taller girls shoulder.

**Yuri: "Huh? What are you doing here?…All of you as a matter of fact."**

Seika and Yuri moved aside to let the mystery guests in. In a single file row, they entered Kyo (wearing a pizza place uniform), Momiji, Haru and lastly…Akito. Tensing up as Akito walked into her house, Seika closed the door and turned on her heel. Yuri followed Kyo since he was carrying the pizza with bacon. Kyo and the others (with the exception of Seika and Akito) walked into the living room and Yuri turned on the lights. Seika stood at the front door, not really sure of what was happening. She shook her head and walked into the living room with the others. Passing Akito, not even granting him the slightest glance or harshly whispered word. Akito watched after her, the smallest hint of anger spreading across his face as he was the last to go into the room, joining everyone else. Five of the people sat at the table, Akito sat on the couch. On the side facing the couch were Haru, Yuri, and Momiji. Than on the opposite side, with their backs facing Akito and looking at the TV were Kyo and Seika. Akito watched the back of Seika's head, staring hard, making things awkward for her since she could practically feel a burning sensation from his eyes.

**Seika: "Since when were you a pizza delivery boy? Don't you look cute in that uniform and your little hat."**

She tugged on the brim of his hat, pulling it down into his face, letting out a small laugh. Akito's eyes narrowed in what SEEMED like jealousy but was really angry at the fact that Kyo had a friend and was actually happy. (But there might be a hint of jealousy). Kyo grumbled and blushed in embarrassment and anger. He grabbed Seika by the arm and pulled her to him, putting her in a headlock.

**Seika: "Ugh, Kyo! Get off me pizza boy!"**

**Kyo: "All bark and no bite, huh?"**

He said jokingly. But Seika froze and stopped struggling. In her head everything came back and she heard Akito's words ringing in her ears:

"_All bark and no bite, just like the BITCH you are."_

She pulled away from Kyo and quickly stood. Everyone looked at her confused as she ran out of the living room and to her study. The remaining group turned their attention to Kyo with looks of 'what did you do now?' and 'way to go idiot.' Kyo looked at them shocked and dumbfounded.

**Kyo: "I didn't do anything! I wasn't even holding her that hard. STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"**

He grabbed a slice of pizza and angrily took a bite out of it, slumping down leaning against the couch. Akito rose when everyone was looking at Kyo and scolding him, leaving the same way Seika left, knowing fully well what got her upset.

**Akito: 'It's my fault.'**

Seika was out on the balcony, leaning on the white railing that curved around, bordering the addition. She looked out at her neighborhood, the cars driving by and the kids running after one another with their parents following behind. She let out her infamous sigh but this one was one of sadness and exhaustion. Her mother had abandoned her when her father went away on a business trip and never came back. The woman felt that it had been Seika's fault that her husband left. That he probably left for another family that he had somewhere else. Seika didn't have many memories of when her father and mother were together. Her fondest memory was of their summer vacation to Hokkaido. She was 4 years old and had just won the minors kendo championship. Her mother and father were there to see her victory and left after the ceremony. Seika closed her eyes, remembering the warm feeling that came from the sun gleaming in through the car window. The cold sweet taste of her ice cream she had gotten as a congratulatory reward from her father. Akito walked in at that moment, trying to be as quiet as he could, closing the door slowly behind him. Seika was still lost in her mind, the memories of Hokkaido. The scents, the feelings, and the overwhelming warmth, that completely surrounded her younger self. The flowers were the second most memorable part, vibrant, beautiful, and soft. Feeling a presence beside her, Seika was reluctantly brought back to reality and opened her eyes to see Akito.

**Seika: "What do you want?"**

**Akito: "What do YOU want?"**

**Seika: "Idiot, you followed me. This is my house."**

She sighed and stood up straight, facing him, only to find that he had taken a seat at the table. She stood in her spot than made her way over to him and took the seat across from him. Akito looked at her with a small amused smile, making her look at him with an angry accusing face.

**Seika: "Well?"**

**Akito: "I'm guessing you left because Kyo's comment brought back a sad moment, hm?"**

**Seika: "Why would I let what a spoiled big mouth brat said get to me?"**

**Akito: "First of all, let's try to have a civilized conversation without being at one another's throats, shall we? And secondly, I'm older than you, so stop calling me a 'brat'. I much prefer the terms jerk, bastard, or asshole. It's much more fitting than 'brat'.**

Seika looked at him in astonishment. He was ACTUALLY trying to TALK to her. On top of that, he was practically telling her that he WAS in fact a jerk, bastard AND asshole. This boy, no, man, confused her beyond belief. Akito is spiteful and heartless but somehow, knowingly accepting and addressing himself as all those things made her laugh.

**Akito: "Where are your parents?"**

**Seika: "Obviously not here genius."**

**Akito: "Well gee, thanks. That clears it up."**

She rolled her eyes and looked away.

**Seika: "I don't have any parents. Well, I DO…but they aren't here. Don't know where they are."**

Akito looked at her quizzically.

**Akito: "Than how are you living here on your own?"**

Seika opened her mouth, about to answer when she blinked, unable to form one. She hadn't really thought about that. How HAD she been living on her own? Did her father or mother call someone before they disappeared? Akito noticed that Seika didn't know how she was managing herself all on her own and decided to change the subject.

**Akito: "I guess I should apologize for how I acted earlier. I can't really say 'I wasn't myself' because, well. I was. So, I'll just say sorry for treating you rudely like everyone else before getting to know you."**

He smiled at her, a sweet smile. Somehow she could tell that smiling like that was making him sick. Seika just looked at him.

**Seika: "Stop smiling. I can tell you don't mean it. And I'm not really sure if I should thank you for that apology, I'm still trying to make sense of it."**

**Akito: "Do you have anything to apologize for?"**

**Seika: "Hm? No, why would I?"**

Looking at her, completely taken off guard by this girl's sincere lack of understanding that HE apologized so that SHE herself would apologize as well.

**Akito: "For SLAPPING me!"**

**Seika: "What? Why would I be sorry for that! You deserved it and you know it!"**

**Akito: "What! Why you arrogant little– what do you mean I DESERVED IT!"**

The two kept screaming and bickering with one another until their throats were sore and neither could speak without coughing. Both were breathing heavy, trying to catch their breath while glaring at the other.

**Akito: "I believe I stated I wanted to speak to you without fighting."**

**Seika: "Well it was your fault. Apologizing, thinking that I would apologize back. NO WAY"**

Seika went into a coughing fit after screaming, causing Akito to laugh at her misfortune, only to begin coughing as well.

(Back at the Main Sohma Estate)

Hatori was making Akito's bed for when he came home to sleep. Shigure was in the kitchen eating a microwave dinner that Tohru had bought from the grocery.

**Hatori: 'That girl back there. She looked very familiar…"**

A picture of Seika flashed through his mind quickly before fading.

**Hatori: "Where have I seen her before?"**

**Shigure: "Seen who?"**

The dog came out of the kitchen, meeting up with Hatori with a small smile on his face. He seemed very intrigued in the conversation Hatori was having with himself.

**Hatori: "Ah, Shigure. Do you know who that girl was? The one that got into the argument with Akito."**

Shigure tilted his head, smiling upon remembering the young girl in her school uniform. He sighed dreamily.

**Shigure: "I believe Yuki said her name was Airisu Seika."**

**Hatori: "Seika?"**

Hatori had a slight look of shock on his face, than a hint of realization. Seika! That was it, how could he have possibly forgotten?

**Shigure: "Why? Are you interested? Because I saw her first, that isn't fair!"**

**Hatori: "Shigure…shut-up. Don't you remember Akito's last care taker?"**

**Shigure: "Who? Mr. Shiragiku? Well of course I do, he surprisingly got along very well with Akito. He was the only person Akito wouldn't yell at or anything.**

**Hatori: "Yes, wasn't his name Shiragiku Seika?"**

**Shigure: "Yea…So you think. You think that Sweet Little School Girl Seika is Mr. Shiragiku's daughter!"**

Hatori nodded. Shigure had a whole mask of mixed emotions. Shock and happiness. Worry and confusion. Why did such a kind man like Mr. Shiragiku leave his daughter all alone here? Was her mother with her? Like reading Shigure's thoughts Hatori answered.

**Hatori: "No, her mother isn't with her. Before he left, Shiragiku asked me to pay the owner of the apartment Miss. Seika is staying in, so she had a place to stay and call her own. He felt that she was still too young to have a job and to take on the role of a full-grown woman when she was still just a child. He said: "She should go through high school, grow up like every other girl does. Take care of her Hatori, take care of my little Kyouki."**

_(Kyouki means Wild Joy)._

Shigure's eyes watered and Hatori sighed and looked for a picture of the old caretaker.

**Shigure: "Poor Seika-chan! All alone in such a big place! I know, she should come stay with me– I mean us."**

Hatori looked at Shigure, giving him a stern look as if to say 'No way in hell is she staying with you.' Shigure hung his head in faux disappointment, like a little puppy. Than, he looked up at Hatori, all playfulness aside.

**Shigure: "Does Akito know? About any of this?"**

**Hatori: "No. He has no clue who Seika is, let alone that she is the daughter of his last caretaker."**

**Shigure: "What do you think would happen if he found out? You know Akito thinks Shiragiku abandoned him. What if he were to lash out at her and take all that anger and bottled up emotions out on her? Hatori, she could be hurt!"**

**Hatori: "Shigure I know that."**

Both were quiet for a moment. Than Hatori made his decision.

**Hatori: "That's why she'll be living here. The closer she is to Akito, the less he may find out."**

**Shigure: "How exactly is that supposed to work? That doesn't make any sense. Don't you think she has some of the same mannerisms as her father?"**

**Hatori: "We'll deal with it when the situation presents itself. But as of now, she will moving in tomorrow. I won't break my promise."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Time as past. Kyo and the other Sohma's had left already and both girls were sleeping on the floor in the living room. The sun began to shine in through the window curtains. Causing a floral pattern design of light to dance across the walls. A rose flitted over Yuri's eyelids, making her squeeze her eyes closed tighter than slowly, tiredly open them, putting her arm over her eyes to block the sun. Letting out a small groan, the groggy girl yawned and rubbed her eyes, sitting up. She looked around than looked down to see Seika still asleep with a pillow over her head. Apparently she knew that at some point in time the sun was undeniably going to rise and force its way into people's homes. Seika had been living here for three years. She knows everything about this place and what happens in the morning and night. Yuri stood up and stretched and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. It was Thursday but there was no school. The whole school has been closed today and tomorrow, today for the Archery Tournament, and tomorrow for the Kendo Match. Yuri had been practicing all week; she was the captain after all. She had to do well for her team and support them. She poured a bowl of _Reese's Puffs™_ and added milk. Taking a seat on the tall bar stool at the kitchen counter she started to eat.

(Back at the Main Sohma Estate)

Akito was sitting at his window, looking outside as always. Akito had the strangest dream. His old caretaker was in it, but that was nothing new. This time Seika was in it and he didn't know why. Closing his eyes he replayed the dream over again in his head.

[Dream Sequence]

_Shiragiku was there, taking care of Akito as always. Akito looked away for just a moment, laughing at a joke Mr. Shiragiku had just told him. When he looked back the kind man was gone and a strange cold loneliness filled him. Outside the seasons began to change, showing the years rapidly passing. Akito, just absent-mindedly stared out the window with a solemn look permanently now a part of his face. Than suddenly he heard his door slide open, and someone walk in. "Akito…Akito." A girls voice called out to him. He turned his head to see who it was, only to be shocked at seeing Seika's face. Why was SHE here? And why did she have that familiar smile on her face. "Hey Akito, why don't animals take quizzes at the zoo?" She asked giggling. Akito looked her confused but asked, "I don't know…why?" She started giggling again and said, "There are too many Cheetahs!" She started laughing really hard, making Akito smile a little at her than laugh along._

[End Dream Sequence]

Akito smiled, remembering her laugh. He opened his eyes and looked around, seeing if anyone had entered whilehe was daydreaming. No, no one seemed to be awake either. It was pretty early after all. Than, like someone wanted to prove him wrong, Hatori came into his room.

**Hatori: "Good morning, Akito."**

**Akito: "…Morning."**

**Hatori: "We're going to have someone new living here. They're moving in today. Well, so we hope."**

**Akito: "Okay, why does this concern me?"**

**Hatori: "It concerns you because this person is going to be your new caretaker. So be respectful. Understand?"**

Akito sighed and just stared out the window. Hatori took his silence as an agreement and left. Hatori walked out front and headed towards his car. When he got in and started the car, his cell phone rang.

**Hatori: "Hello?"**

**Shigure's voice on the other end: "Are you going to get her now? Can I come with you! I want to see Seika-chan so baaad! Please, PLEASE let me go with youu!"**

Hatori sighed into the phone and started to drive in the opposite direction of Seika's place.

**Hatori: "I'll be there in a minute. You better be outside when I pull up, or I'm driving away. Hurry up, I'm almost there."**

**Shigure's shouting could be heard when Hatori cut him off by hanging up.**

**Hatori: "He better not make a scene."**

(Seika's Apartment)

Yuri had already finished eating, gotten dressed and left. Leaving a note for Seika saying:

**Hey Seika-chan!**

**Airisu, I left to go to school for the Tournament, okay? I'll send you a SMS when it's over. If we win, we're going out to eat! I'll bring you something home, promise!**

**-Yuri**

Seika sighed and folded up the note, ripped it a few times than threw it away. Home alone, nothing to do. She headed to the bathroom and took her shower. She brushed her teeth and dried her hair. She brushed her long bangs straight, to fall in her face. Than she pulled the remaining hair into a ponytail and clipped her bangs back, having a slight poof on top of her head. After drying off and fixing her hair, she got dressed, pulling on a long tight white t shirt that had grayish text that went across the front diagonally saying: _'VINTAGE'_. Lastly she pulled on a pair of dark gray skinny jeans with tears starting from the front of her thigh going down to her ankle, with fishnets on the inside. After slipping on a pair of sandals (flip-flops), she headed for the front door, keys and side bag in hand. Seika walked out the front door and closed it behind her, turning and locking the door, she headed down the hallway that had doors on the left side and a half wall on the other, allowing Seika to look out at the street that runs through the front of the big apartment complex. She walked down the stairs and stopped when she saw Shigure and the other guy from before, standing on the sidewalk and leaning against the car. Shigure waved to her excitedly and shouted to her.

**Shigure: "Seika! Good morning!"**

Seika smiled and waved back, not as crazy like the grown man was doing. The other man just raised his hand in a greeting before lowering it back to his side. The man from before dropped his cigarette on the ground and put it out with his foot. When she finally reached them Shigure reached out and pulled her into his arms, than, realizing what he did he quickly pushed her away a second later. Hatori watched in horror, expecting Shigure to change any moment, but nothing happened.

**Seika: "Uhh…do I smell? I just took a shower, did I use too much body wash?"**

Shigure laughed and quickly replied to cover up the real reason of his actions.

**Shigure: "No, no. You smell wonderful! I just didn't want someone to think that we were perverts trying to abduct you!"**

**Hatori: "Please, you'll have to forgive him. He isn't normal."**

Seika smiled and laughed a little as Shigure looked at Hatori sadly, whining at him that he was so mean. Hatori held out his hand to Seika with a kind, welcoming smile.

**Hatori: "I'm sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself the other night. My name is Hatori Sohma. I'm the Sohma family's doctor."**

**Seika: "Nice to meet you Hatori-san, my name is Airisu Seika."**

Hatori smiled and nodded at the girl. So, this was the girl he had been taking care of for three years. She looked so much different than the last time he saw her. She was only ten years old. Amazing.

**Hatori: "You look just like your father, Airisu. And look how much you've grown."**

Seika looked up at Hatori puzzled and curious.

**Seika: "You knew my father, have we met before?"**

**Hatori: "Oh, yes. I'm sorry. The last time I saw you, you were only a little girl. Your father worked at the Main Sohma Estate as a caretaker. He talked about you all the time. His Kyouki."**

Seika blinked, tearing up a little at the mention of her father's nickname for her. This man knew her father, and was close with him. She wiped her eyes and smiled. Shigure, feeling left out, hugged Seika tight, wanting to see if he would change.

**Shigure: "Don't cry Seika, Hatori is friendly! Though he does look a bit scary."**

They both laughed as Hatori scowled. Shigure still holding Seika in his arms, Hatori began to explain to Seika about why they were there and the proposition he had in mind.

**Seika: "You want me to move into the Main Estate! That's insane, Akito and I don't get along at ALL!"**

**Hatori: "I understand that Seika, but I think it will be better for you to be around people instead of being alone day after day in such a big place."**

**Seika: "NO! This is my home! I've grown up here for THREE years, and I appreciate everything you've done so I can stay here and be happy but I can't leave. This is all I have. It's something that I can call my own in this world!"**

Hatori and Shigure looked at Seika with understanding eyes. As Seika began to tear up again, Shigure squeezed her tight, urging her not to cry. Hatori sighed, eyes closed looking like he was trying to think of a plan that would benefit everyone. When Seika finally started to calm down and slow her breathing, Hatori spoke.

**Hatori: "Seika, listen. Come stay in the Main Estate…wait, don't speak. Listen. Work as the caretaker, and earn money to pay the rent. You can live here on the weekdays, than stay at the Estate on the weekends. Does that sound alright with you?"**

Was this happening? Her fathers' friend was asking her to work for him? And she was going to get paid! Seika looked from Hatori to Shigure, than back to Hatori. She could live at home; keep the apartment room she had grown up with, like a girl and her first teddy bear. The only exception was that she had to stay on the weekends. But wait, what about Yuri? Her aunt was going to be gone for two weeks; she couldn't just up and leave her friend with nowhere to stay. Than, she got it, her one exception.

**Seika: "I accept but only if my friend can stay with me. Only until her aunt comes back!"**

He slid his fingers through his hair staring at her, contemplating. Shigure looked at Hatori, only one of his arms wrapped around Seika's waist. Noticing, Hatori looked back at Shigure, giving him a scolding glare. Shigure removed his arm immediately.

**Shigure: "Come on, Hatori! Look at this face."**

On cue, Seika pursed out her bottom lip and looked up at Hatori with big sad eyes. The man receiving the stare groaned and slid his hand from his hair down his face and sighed.

**Hatori: "Fine, only until her aunt comes back. But she is going to have to do some work too."**

Seika smiled at hugged Hatori tight, causing him to tense cautiously. Hatori gestured for Seika to get into the car, saying that it's only Thursday and she wouldn't be staying over night and wouldn't need anything. Seika slid into the backseat while Hatori and Shigure got in the front. Hatori turned around to look at Seika.

**Hatori: "Ready to go?"**

Seika buckled her seatbelt and tugged on it to make sure it was secure. Smiling at Hatori she gave him thumbs up.

**Seika: "Yup! Let's go."**

Hatori took off to the Main Estate with Seika in the backseat smiling out the window. She was with two people who knew her father. They could tell her stories about him and other things that she had never known about him. Today was going to be pretty exciting.

(Main Estate)

The car pulled up out front of the Sohma house and Shigure got out of the passengers side, opened the backdoor and helped Seika out of the car. Hatori turned off the car, got out and headed to the front door of the estate. Seika and Shigure followed behind him talking and joking with each other. When they all walked inside, Akito came back into his room and sat at his window looking outside, just missing Seika by a few seconds. Hatori led Seika to the back, showing her the kitchen and other places she needed to know n order to work or just use the bathroom. Seika walked into her room, it was pretty big, like the size of her living room and one of the bedrooms put together. She looked around, amazed.

**Seika: "Why is my room so big? It's not like I'm going to be throwing parties or anything."**

Hatori shrugged and smiled. Shigure walked in and looked around, then headed over to the large window and slid it open, airing out the room. Seika opened the closet and looked inside, stepped in and closed the door behind her. Shigure and Hatori looked at one another with amused smiles. Seika slid the closet door open and exited from the other end. Then, making her way over to another door, she looked at the bathroom.

**Seika: "I get my own bathroom?"**

She smiled excitedly and dashed in, looking at the large shower and the deep bathtub across from it. She gazed in the mirror and moved a stray hair from her face before leaving and entering the bedroom once more.

**Hatori: "I hope you like this room, it's the only one we thought would be good enough for you."**

**Shigure: "Remember, if you don't like staying here you can always come live with me Seika!"**

Hatori rolled his eyes and Seika laughed. After looking around the room some more, Seika nodded, informing Hatori that the room was perfect and asked him to show her what she would be doing around the house. Hatori put his hand on her back; guiding her out of the room and back down the hallway they just walked through. He told her that being a caretaker was not going to be as simple as it sounds. She would have to prepare meals, clean the room, make the bed, make sure everything is all right with the person and they are perfectly healthy. Hatori explained that he was the doctor for the person she would be taking care of and that if anything seemed wrong or he looked sick or different than usual, she was to call him immediately. Seika nodded through all his instructions, listening carefully and making mental notes as he went along. All the while Shigure was following behind them, flirting with Seika's female co-workers. When the trio arrived at the bedroom door of the person that would be in Seika's care, Hatori turned her to face him, his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eye, almost like her father did when he was about to tell her something VERY important.

**Hatori: "Now, Seika. Listen carefully. This person has a very short temper and can explode at any minute, even over the smallest things. I urge you to be patient with him, okay? Make sure he is healthy and eats every meal. Sometimes he doesn't eat when he is pouting."**

Seika smiled in reply. Hatori began to slide open the door as Seika thought to herself.

**Seika: 'Wow, short temper…'**

The door opened about half way.

**Seika: '…Angry over the smallest things…'**

The door opened a bit more.

**Seika: '…And upsets others when he pouts? This guy sounds a lot like…'**

The door opened all the way, revealing the person Seika would be taking care of from now on. The person she would be living with and working under.

**Seika: "AKITO?"**

(At School with Yuri)

Yuri was up next in her Archery Tournament. The other team was winning by 2. If Yuri could win this match it would push her team up to first place, giving them 4 points over the other. Her last teammate had caused the team to fall behind because she had gotten a 6 while her opponent got a 7. Before that both teams were pretty much tied for victory. As Yuri settled in her position, she put the arrow on the bow, and pulled it back carefully and securely. The arrow was tight on the bowstring, showing that the speed it would have was incredible. Using her middle finger as a guide for the arrowhead, Yuri closed one eye and lined up the point with the target. With one eye closed, Yuri waited to get a measurement of the wind.

**Yuri: 'About 3 miles per hour, to the left.'**

She slightly moved the direction she was aiming in a bit towards the right. Since the wind was blowing to the left, it would blow the whole stick the arrowhead was on in the direction, and hopefully land exactly in the middle, gaining her a 10 and giving her team an automatic victory. Now, the only thing left was the last step before letting go. Yuri closed her other eye and took a deep breath. Not seeing anything, she released the arrow, feeling the recoil of the bow as it shot back. She opened her eyes to witness the arrow fly forward with tremendous speed, cutting through the air and striking fiercly on the 10-point mark. Her teammates jumped up, screaming for joy. Their captain had pulled through for them again. Yuri smiled as everyone crowded around her and her classmates were awarded the first place trophy for their school, and Yuri received her own trophy while the others got medals.

(Main Estate)

Seika stood in front of the room, wide eyes and an open mouth. She had to take care of Akito. The guy she could not get along with for even a MINUTE!

**Hatori: "Seika, before you go crazy–"**

**Seika: "I have to take care of HIM!"**

Hatori sighed and Shigure put a hand on her shoulder. Seika looked back at Shigure with disbelief, thinking to herself that this could not be happening. Akito turned from the window and looked at them, shocked himself that Seika was there.

**Akito: "What is SHE doing here?"**

**Hatori: "Akito, remember I told you someone was going to be taking up residence here? Well, here she is."**

Akito and Seika looked at each other. Seika looked away, anger and rebellion boiling up inside of her. This really could not be happening to her. This wasn't fair! How could Hatori do this knowing fairly well they didn't get along in the least? Not wanting to disappoint Hatori and her fathers' memory, Seika inhaled deeply, slowly exhaling and looking back up at Akito.

**Seika: "Hello Mr. Sohma, I'll be your new caretaker from here on through. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."**

She bowed at the waist, showing respect as Akito and the others watching in amazement. Hatori smiled down at the girl proudly, knowing that what she was doing was hard, very hard, for her. Akito recovered and just looked back out the window, ignoring Seika's kind and formal greeting completely.

**Akito: "Whatever just don't bother me."**

**Hatori: "Akito!"**

Shigure helped Seika stand upright, and rubbed her back in a way telling her that she did a good job and that Akito was just being difficult. Seika smiled back at Shigure and squeezed his arm a little, as if to thank him. Akito, who had turned back around when Hatori called out his name in a scolding manner, noticed this and narrowed his eyes at the two.

**Akito: "And what is he here for? Shouldn't he be home writing his smut before his editor comes to collect it?"**

Seika looked up at Shigure who was hanging his head with a sad puppy dog look, earning a little giggle from Seika. Shigure looked over at her and winked in a flirty way making her roll her eyes. Akito just became angrier as they went on. Hatori, who was trying to get Akito's attention, looked over at the two in the doorway to see what was making Akito so angry. Shigure was flirting with Seika who wasn't necessarily flirting back put just laughing at him as he tried different "techniques" on her. They looked like a couple or just a guy trying to pick up a girl, so why did that bother Akito? Just then Hatori got it, Akito LIKED Seika.

**Hatori: "Shigure."**

Shigure stopped goofing off and flirting with Seika to look up at his old friend with a partially annoyed look as to why he had just interrupted him while he was flirting with Seika.

**Hatori: "Go home."**

**Shigure: "Whaaat!"**

Seika laughed more as Shigure began to whine and complain to Hatori, begging Hatori to let him stay here to be with Seika. Hatori grabbed Shigure by the collar and dragged him out of the room and eventually out of the house, leaving Akito and Seika alone in his room. Seika looked down at the mats, avoiding eye contact with Akito, or any kind of contact to be precise. She heard shuffling coming from the direction he was in. Than realized he was walking over to her. His pale hand went to her chin as he lifted her head up to see her face.

**Akito: "Hello again, Miss. Seika."**

He greeted in a mocking tone, making fun of how she had greeted him earlier. A mean twisted smile played on his lips. Seika glared at him, wanting him to let her chin go so she didn't have to look at him.

**Akito: "I'm glad you're so happy to be my caretaker…"**

Akito moved closer to her and she managed to turn her head away a little, to get her mouth away from his. Akito didn't mind at all, he just moved his mouth closer to her ear and whispered crudely.

**Akito: "I do hope you will take care of me."**

Seika clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, a small angry blush spreading across her cheeks, fully grasping the hidden meaning behind his falsely polite request. This was going to be a pain-in-the-ass job. Akito moved back a bit and looked at her face, smiling with satisfaction at the reaction he had gotten. This was too much fun, he thought to himself. He might as well get the most out of this since her being his caretaker was going to be hell. Akito softly brushed his fingers over her face, moving the same strand of hair from her face that she had moved before. Seika had closed her eyes, wishing that he would just let go of her already and move away, back to his stupid window. Mistaking her action, Akito's cruel smile turned into a look of surprise. Did she close her eyes because she enjoyed the feeling of him playing with her hair? Or, did she want him to kiss her? Subconsciously, Akito inched closer to her, moving his hand to the back of her neck to tilt her head up. His other hand rested on her waist as he moved the hand from behind her neck to hold her face, his thumb in front of her ear and the rest of his fingers behind it, holding her head up. His lips moved closer to hers more and more until they were only an inch apartment when Hatori called out for Seika. Akito quickly pulled away and turned his back to her. Seika opened her eyes and blinked, her eyes getting used to the light. She looked at Akito's back and sighed. Hopefully he got all that nonsense out of his system. She wasn't going to put up with him OR his antics anymore. She was here to work and earn money, her father did this for a living, and she won't let him down. Letting out a sigh, Seika left the room.

**Seika: "Coming! I'll be right there."**

She ran out to Hatori. Akito looked over his shoulder at where she was just standing. What he had almost done was extremely dangerous. He didn't want to get close to her. He wished there was a way to just do things with her without getting involved with her in anyway. He sighed in aggravation and slammed his fists on the table. He grinned to himself.

**Akito: "I'll play with her later."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Seika had just gotten off the phone with Yuri. They had won the Archery Tournament and everyone was going out to eat. She told her friend that they were going to be staying at the Sohma's Main Estate on the weekends, and both of them were going to be working. She didn't mention everything with Akito; she felt that it would be a good idea to just not bring it up at all. It was around dinnertime and all the other workers were running around getting everything ready. Hatori had already gotten Akito's food together and put them on a tray. He left them out on the table in the hallway. Seika picked up the tray and headed to Akito's room. She set down the tray and knocked on the door.

**Seika: "Akito, I'm coming in. I have your food."**

She slid open his door and picked up the tray, walking in. Putting the tray of food on the table, she sat on her knees and began to place his food on the table. Akito looked over at her from his window, watching her transfer the plates and bowls of food from the tray to the table, not saying a word. When she finished she stood and looked back at him.

**Seika: "Here you go. Come eat."**

**Akito: "I'm not hungry."**

He turned his head and looked back out the window. Feeling too tired to fight with him; Seika grabbed the bowl of rice and plate of steak and walked over to him. She sat on his legs and held out a strip of steak with the chopsticks, and pressed it to his lips. Feeling the food touch his lips he looked at her, jumping back a bit in surprise.

**Akito: "What are you doing? Get off me."**

**Seika: "Not until you eat. Now open your mouth."**

As he stared at her, he noticed that she was being serious. She was too tired to fool around and fight with him. Knowing how stubborn she could be and hesitantly opened his mouth. Seika put the food into his mouth and pulled the chopsticks back. While he was chewing he put his hands on her hips, holding her from falling. She pushed a few strips of steak around before picking up another. This time Akito opened his mouth before she put the meat to his mouth. From that moment on until all the steak was on, Akito obediently ate his food. Then came the rice. Seika handed him the bowl of rice, telling him to finish the rest of his food. He just shook his head.

**Seika: "You don't really expect me to feed you the rice too, do you?"**

**Akito: "I don't like rice."**

**Seika: "You're full of shit. Hatori said your last caretaker made you rice balls and you ate those."**

**Akito: "They were different."**

**Seika: "What do you mean different?"**

Shaking her head she sighed and got off his lap. He looked up at her, his legs slowly getting cold. Seika didn't like rice either, the only way she would eat them was if her dad made the rice. He would make her rice balls and drip honey over them while he was mixing it. That way the honey wasn't only on top, but mixed in the middle and all over the rice. She went to the door and walked out into the hallway.

**Akito: "Where are you going?"**

**Seika: "I'll be right back."**

She walked down the hallway, back to the kitchen and she called out to the cook.

**Seika: "Excuse me? Would it be too much to ask if you could make a few rice balls for Mr. Sohma?"**

The cook smiled at her and said it would be his pleasure. Seika requested that while he was mixing the batch he would call for her, because she had something to add and it couldn't be done if the rice balls were already made. He nodded and got to work making the rice balls. After a few minutes the cook had begun mixing everything in a bowl and called Seika over to him.

**Cook: "It's almost about done. All that's left is to add what you need to."**

**Seika: "Thanks a bunch, you're a big help."**

Seika grabbed a bottle of honey and squeezed a bit in a small bowl, and melted in so it was easier to pour. Walking back over to the cook, she slowly dripped the honey into the mixing bowl as the cook quickly mixed the honey and rice so it spread more. When all the honey was gone from the bowl and mixed in with the rice, Seika and the cook began making the rice balls. After finishing the rice balls, Seika set three of them on a small rectangular, polished plank of wood.

**Seika: "Thank you for your help, you can have the other two."**

The cook gave Seika a small salute as she turned and left the kitchen. On her way down the hallway she heard the cook call out, 'These are really good!' Seika smiled to herself and went to Akito's room. Upon her entrance, Akito looked up and sighed when he saw her carrying rice balls. She stood in front of him and handed him one using a paper towel.

**Akito: "I told you, I don't like rice."**

**Seika: "Just shut up and try it, for me?"**

Akito sighed and took the rice ball, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he eyed it carefully. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

**Seika: "It's not like Godzilla is going to explode out of it and go ape shit."**

**Akito: "I know that, because only King Kong can go 'ape shit'"**

He smiled mockingly and Seika just pushed the rice ball to his mouth, demanding him to eat. In a sigh of defeat, Akito brought the rice ball to his lips and took a small bite. When he felt the sticky sweet taste of honey ooze over his tongue, his eyes widened and Seika smiled. Certain Victory. Akito took bigger bites, eating the whole rice ball and than ate the other two. Seika gave him his cup of hot tea and he drank it sparingly, still wanting to savor the sweet taste that was currently residing in his mouth and on his tongue.

**Akito: "How did you know?"**

**Seika: "How did I know what?"**

**Akito: "That I only ate rice balls this way?"**

She shrugged her shoulders and gathered up all the dishes, preparing to give hem to Hatori and reporting that Akito had eaten all his food without trouble.

**Seika: "That's just how my dad used to make them for me. I don't eat rice because it doesn't have flavor. My dad would mix in some honey to help me eat it."**

Akito watched Seika as she stood and smiled at him. She thanked him for not giving her a hard time and just eating his food, than she turned on her heel and left, calling Hatori's name.

**Akito: 'Her dad made them like that for her?'**

(Shigure's Place)

Momiji was running down the path through the small woods, trying to quickly get to Shigure's house. A worried look plastered to his face. Just moments earlier, Momiji was with Tohru at the Home Appliance and Furnishings store, looking for new screens and a table, since Kyo and Yuki had caused more damage from their fighting…again. Momiji forced his way in, screaming for everyone.

**Momiji: "Shigure! Yuki! Kyo…Anybody!"**

Everyone's who name had been called came rushing into the room.

**Yuki: "Momiji, what's wrong?"**

**Kyo: "Why are you screaming?"**

**Momiji: "It's Tohru…she…we were…and than."**

The three stood there, frozen in fear, looking at Momiji.

**Shigure: "Momiji, calm down, breathe. Tell me what happened."**

Momiji nodded, taking a few deep breaths and sat down. Yuki went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

**Momiji: "Well, I saw Tohru walking and I asked her where she was going. She said to the Home store place because Yuki and Kyo were fighting again and they ruined the screens and managed to break a table this time…"**

Yuki came out with a glass of ice water and handed it to Momiji, who muttered a small 'thank you' and took a few gulps before continuing.

**Momiji: "…When we got there everything was okay, and I noticed this cute little girl and her mommy were selling cookies, so I went to go buy some than all of a sudden the store was on fire! Like, there was an explosion!"**

Shigure, Yuki and Kyo stared at the little boy in disbelief.

**Momiji: "Apparently, these little kids were running around, playing with matches and one of the boys dropped a lit match by a propane tank! Everyone outside was moved back from the store and all the firefighters came rushing in and got some people out. They said there was no one else in there."**

**Kyo: "What about–"**

**Momiji: "Tohru was brought out, they took her into an ambulance but they said it was too late. She was close to the explosion, along with a few other people, they all inhaled too much smoke…Tohru is gone."**

Momiji burst into tears and started crying, mourning his best friend. Kyo and Yuki looked at the boy, than each other and finally looked down, neither one wanting to shed a tear in front of the other. Shigure was up on his feet and picked up Momiji.

**Shigure: "We should take Momiji home, we'll tell Hatori and the others about what happened when we get there."**

The two older boys nodded and they all headed out to the car. As they went outside, it began to rain, like the Gods were crying for everyone who had lost someone today.

(Main Estate)

Seika had just handed Hatori the dishes and received her pay for today. She headed back to Akito's room to say goodbye when Kyo and the others came in, Shigure carrying Momiji with Kyo and Yuki following quietly behind him. Seika smiled and tapped Kyo on the shoulder.

**Seika: "Hey Kyo! What's up? Pretty wet out there huh?"**

**Kyo: "Leave me alone…"**

**Seika: "…I was just saying hi, you don't have to be rude. Stop moping around, you're acting like someone just died!"**

Kyo glared at Seika and snapped.

**Kyo: "Will you shut up for once? You have no idea what's going on at all! Shut the hell up and go home!"**

Seika just stared at Kyo shocked and hurt. Kyo was her best friend; they were always teasing each other. Why was he acting like this?

**Seika: "Shut up for ONCE…Does my talking annoy you Kyo? I'm sorry I didn't know that I was such a bother to have around."**

Before Kyo could stop her, Seika ran out, fists balled up and tears about to flood over and spill down her cheeks. Akito came out than, hearing Kyo yell at Seika, an angry and disappointed look on his face. Shigure looked at Kyo sadly.

**Shigure: "Kyo, you didn't have to yell at her."**

**Akito: "It wasn't like she knew what happened. Once again, you find another way to prove how much of a senseless idiot you are."**

Kyo looked out the front door, the sight of Seika running out into the rain crying reappearing in front of him, and he sighed. He knew that, and right now he regretting it greatly. He didn't mean to yell at her, not to mention he made her cry. What the hell was wrong with him?

**Shigure: "Akito, how did you know about the accident anyway?"**

**Hatori: "It's on the news"**

**Akito: "Every damn channel."**

With that Akito went back into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Shigure handed Momiji to Yuki, asking him to take Momiji to his room and let him rest, since he cried himself to sleep. When Yuki came back, the four men went into another room and began discussing the funeral set up.

(Seika's House)

Seika unlocked her door and walked in to her place. Quietly, she closed the door behind her and entered into the kitchen, placing her bag on the counter and walked into the living room. She made her way over to the couch, dragging her feet and dropped herself onto the couch, sinking into the cushions. Yuri still wasn't home yet. The house was practically empty of life, except for her and a few flowers. She stretched and groan, pain shooting through her back. The source of the pain was her lower back. It seemed that her lower back ALWAYS hurt. Either when it was raining, extremely cold, or her…"lady problem". But she figured this time it was probably from doing all those household chores at the Estate. She put her arms over her head and stretched again, this time letting out a louder groan of agony. Seika sank back into the couch before deciding to turn her body and lying down. What was more upsetting was that her chest hurt too. Kyo and her fought all the time; she didn't know why what he said was bothering her. Staring at the ceiling she took and deep breath and puffed out her cheeks angrily.

**Seika: "I won't be like those stupid, naive little shojou manga girls!"**

She read those…a LOT. She would always correct the manga saying, "No, she shouldn't have done that! She should have just ignored the guy and done her own thing. Yea she would still be hurt inside but she has to be strong and show that she isn't the type of girl he can mess with like all the others! That would TOTALLY make the guy feel bad and make him realize how strong and different she was from the smutty bimbos he used to fool around with. Stupid playboy." She smiled to herself. That's it, she thought aloud. That's exactly what she'd do. Pretend it never happened, be strong and make Kyo really regret what he did. What kind of person would she be if she let others walk all over her and think they could talk to her however they wanted without apologizing? She wasn't the type to just forgive someone so easily. From this moment on (until everything is worked out with Kyo and things turned out like she had already calculated in that devious head of hers) her life was going to be like a shojou manga, but this time, SHE was controlling the ending. Seika closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of laying in the fields of beautiful flowers, their sweet succulent scents filling her nose and easing her mind, as her dream self also closed her eyes and fell asleep under the warm sun in Hokkaido. A few hours later, with Seika still soundly asleep, the dreams of her memory enveloping her in their tendrils of remembrance, softly caressing her as she slept, Yuri came home. She went to the room she was staying in and set down her trophy and everything else on her person before walking back out into the living room.

**Yuri: "I might as well let her sleep, she's going to have to work hard tomorrow."**

The smaller girl set her alarm clock to seven o'clock p.m. She knew this would wake her up because it screams loudly right off the bat. Seika may be a heavy sleeper, but if she hears screaming right by her head, she's sure to wake up immediately. Yuri dragged over a stool and set it next to the arm of the couch, by the sleeping girl's head. Before she headed to the guest room, Yuri wrote a note for her friend, incase she was still asleep when she left. Slipping the note under the clock, Yuri left the living room and went to the bathroom, taking a shower than got dressed for bed. Outside, as both girls slept, the moon fully rose, wrapped in a dark blanket of blue that was covered in stars. While Seika was inside dreaming of her past and what she wished was her present and future, someone somewhere was thinking of the same thing. The person in Seika's dream and the 'someone' out there softly whispered to her; "Kyouki…"

(Hours Later)

**Something/Someone: "HEY! HEY! HEY…WAKE UP! YOU GOTTA GET UP! HELLOOOO!"**

Seika, who was still mostly more asleep than awake, threw her fist forward and punched the screaming alarm into the wall that was under small window viewing from the kitchen into the living room.

**Seika: "Who the hell is screaming at me?"**

She yelled, sitting up, chest heaving in anger. After a few minutes of silence Seika calmed down, her breathing slowing to normal and she looked around. No one besides her was in the room. Looking to where her fist moved to, she looked at the wall that now had a small dent in it, than down to the floor that had an alarm clock laying still and silent. She stared at the once screaming object and mumbled a faint 'oops' to herself before getting off the couch and going to shower and everything else before getting dressed in her school uniform. On her way back out into the living room, Seika saw the note Yuri left her on the stool.

**Seika: "Geez,"**

Grumbled the now only half a sleep girl. She picked up the note and read it.

**Seika: "She sure does love leaving notes, doesn't she?"**

**Gooood morning Sleeping Beauty! Today is the Kendo Match and you better do well or I'll eat all your food! (I might just do that while you're gone anyway). Anyhow! If you're not back by six I'll just head over to the Sohma's on my own, alright? Now, which was it? The Main Estate or Shigure's place, aw well, I'll find out when I get there, haha! Good luck Airisu! They'll need it.**

**-Yuri**

Seika sighed and ripped up the note like before and threw it away. Seika walked to the front door and slipped her shoes on before leaving, locking the door behind her. Around six hours later, Yuri awoke and rubbed her head yawning. She looked over at the clock on the side table and saw the time read One Thirty-five p.m. With a sigh and a long stretch, she groaned from her aching muscles and slid out of bed. She walked out into the living room and noticed the alarm clock on the floor, the note gone and the couch a mess. Seika had left. Well, let's hope she does well, Yuri said to no one as she brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. She stayed in her pajamas and wandered around the place for a while. Than, around Three O'clock, she decided to pack a bag. It was Friday after all; both her and Seika would be staying at the Estate. Remembering what she wrote in the note, Yuri packed a few outfits for Seika incase she wasn't home by Six. After packing and having nothing else to do, Yuri walked around outside in her pajama pants and sweater, enjoying the nice warm weather. When wandering around the multiple floors of apartments, Yuri walked back upstairs and back into Seika's apartment. It was now almost Five Forty-seven and there was no word from Seika. Yuri grabbed both girls' bags and headed out front to the curb. She called for a taxi to come pick her up and drop her off at the Estate. Within a few minutes, the taxi pulled up to the curb and Yuri tossed the bags in the backseat and slid in next to them. Yuri thanked the driver for the ride and paid him in advanced. When they reached her stop, Yuri got out of the car with the bags and walked up to the front door. She knocked softly at first, so not to disturb or startle anyone inside. Than, when no one came to answer the door she hit one of the bags against it, causing a loud thud to echo throughout the house. Finally, someone came to the door and looked down at her.

**Person: "Hello, Miss…Can I help you?"**

**Yuri: "Uhm, my name is Yuri…I'm staying here with Seika on the weekends?"**

**Person: "AH! Yes, that's right. Welcome Miss. Yuri, please come in. Do you need help carrying your bags?"**

**Yuri: "Uh, yea, sure. Thanks."**

Yuri handed the butler, or whatever he was, the bags and followed him to the room she and Seika would be staying in. When they reached the room, her reaction was pretty much like her friends. Yuri dropped Seika's bag on the bed near the window, knowing that she liked to look outside while she tried to sleep. Than, across the room, almost near the closet, Yuri puts her bags down on the other bed.

**Yuri: "…This room…is REALLY big."**

She looked around some more before getting up and walking out into the hall. Yuri wandered around the halls, trying to memorize the place that she would be living in Fridays through Sundays. When she found the kitchen, Yuri met the head chef and introduced herself. The chef had told her about helping Seika make rice balls, and that she was a really good cook. After talking for a while Yuri said goodbye and left to explore the rest of the house. When Yuri stumbled across a large bedroom, but smaller than the one she was staying in, she slowly opened the door to peek in. Sliding the door open almost half way, she saw someone sitting at the only window in the room. Whoever it was, looked dazed as they sat there quietly, like in deep thought about something extremely important. A car pulling up outside could be heard from where she was, and apparently from where the person was sitting. The person sitting at the window snapped out of their daze and looked out the window. A few seconds after realizing the car, they sat up and tensed a bit before relaxing. Almost as if whatever they were pondering about was right out front. Thinking for a moment, Yuri came to a possible conclusion that whatever or _who_ever the person was thinking of, could actually be outside at this very moment. Yuri quietly slid the door shut and stood. Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing Hatori and Seika. Seika was still in her Kendo uniform and had a white band wrapped around her forehead. Her long hair was pulled up in a ponytail and the knot of the band was hidden under it. In her hand, which was down by her side, was the first place trophy. Yuri screeched in excitement and ran at her friend.

**Yuri: "YOU WON! Congratulations!"**

**Seika: "Whoa, thanks Yuri."**

Hatori watched the two girls hug and laugh. While Seika told Yuri about the match, mimicking the movements and actions of the other fighters, the door that Yuri was recently peeking through opened, and Akito walked out. Yuri saw him from the corner of her eye and concealed her shock. Akito was that person at the window. And Seika was the person who had arrived out front and snapped him out of his thoughts. Was Akito really thinking about Seika? What was going on around here! Whatever it was…she had a feeling this would be a long weekend.


End file.
